Es war einmal
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Ein jeder hat einen Traum wie sein Leben sein soll. Beruf, Liebe, Freunde und so vieles spielt eine Rolle. Man möchte ein Leben wie im Märchen führen. Glücklich und ohne Sorgen, doch am Ende... hatte man nur die Realität & 1 Ereignis kann eine ganze...
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Es war einmal...  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Schattentaenzerin & Blood-Angel  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> NCIS/Stargate SG-1 (in Form zweier Charaktere)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs/Shannon, sehr, sehr viel später Girl!Tony/Gibbs, Sam/Janet  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-12, vllt. später höher  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Drama/Familie  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Ein jeder hat einen Traum wie sein Leben sein soll. Beruf, Liebe, Freunde und so vieles spielt eine Rolle. Man möchte ein Leben wie im Märchen führen. Glücklich und ohne Sorgen, doch am Ende... am Ende hatte man nur die Realität und ein Ereignis kann eine ganze Lebensgeschichte umschreiben. (Charakter-Cameo mit Stargate SG-1, co-written by Shadowdancer & Blood-Angel)  
><strong>Warnung:<strong> AU (Shannon & Gibbs haben vor Kelly eine weitere Tochter namens Janet bekommen), später Femslash, Genderbender, off-screen Character Death  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Uns gehört nichts  
><strong>AN:** In diesem Prolog gibt es noch keinen Auftritt unserer Lieblinge von NCIS, aber keine Bange. Gibbs kommt und er bringt Verstärkung mit. ;-)

**Wortanzahl:** 729 Wörter

**Prolog**

"Warum weinst du denn?"

Blinzelnd blickt das kleine blonde Mädchen mit tränennassen Augen auf. Sie saß zusammengekauert zwischen der Wand und dem Schrank und versuchte sie dabei so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu machen.

Anstatt zu antworten, vergrub sie ihren Kopf wieder zwischen ihren verschränkten Armen, die auf ihren Knien lagen. Doch das andere Mädchen gab nicht auf. Vorsichtig, um nicht ihr gelbes Kleid schmutzig zu machen oder zu verknittern, setzte sie sich neben die Kleinere. Langsam strich sie dem blonden Mädchen über den Kopf und hoffte so, sie beruhigen zu können.

„Wie heißt du denn?", versuchte sie es nun anders und schaute fragend zu dem Mädchen.

Doch wieder antwortete das andere Mädchen nicht. Nur ihr schniefen und weinen war zu hören, doch unbeirrt sprach die Brünette weiter.

"Ich heiße Janet und bin bald 6. Nur noch 2 Tage! Meine Mama hat mir schon mein Prinzessinnenkleid gezeigt, dass ich an meinem Geburtstag tragen darf. Magst du auch Prinzessinnen?"

Wieder antwortete das Mädchen nicht. Janet wollte schon weiter reden als eine sehr leise Stimme sie unterbrach.

„Samantha … ich bin 4 Jahre alt.", wisperte das blonde Mädchen leise und hob dabei langsam ihren Kopf an.

Fasziniert blickte Janet in die strahlendblauen Augen, die sie immer noch voller Tränen, musterten.

"Du hast schöne Augen."

Sie konnte nicht anders als das zu sagen, obwohl ihre Mama ihr eigentlich gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht so was zu Fremden sagen sollte. Aber sie wusste doch Samanthas Namen? War sie dann noch eine Fremde? Augenblicklich breitete sich eine leichte Röte auf Samanthas Wangen aus und sie senkte verlegen ihren Blick.

„Danke schön.", sagte sie ganz leise und spielte dabei mit dem Saum ihres T-Shirts herum.

"Warum weinst du?", fragte Janet weiter.

„Ich soll eine neue Mama und einen neuen Papa bekommen aber ich will das nicht! Deswegen verstecke ich mich hier und warte bis sie wieder weg sind.", antwortete Samantha leise und versuchte sich dabei noch kleiner zu machen.

Sekundenlang sah Janet das kleinere Mädchen mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Aber... wo ist den deine Mama und deine Papa?"

Ganz leise, dass Janet es kaum verstand, hauchte sie die Antwort aus sich heraus als wenn das ihr letzter Atemzug wäre.

„Sie sind gestorben."

"Oh ...", hauchte Janet leise.

Sie wusste nicht genau was gestorben war, aber ihre Mama hatte ihre erklärt, dass man dann schlief und nicht mehr aufwachte, weil man nun in einem glücklichen Ort lebte wo es so schön war, dass man nie wieder weg wollte. Sie glaubte dies jedoch nicht so sehr, denn sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Oma viel lieber wieder mit ihr Teeparty gespielt hätte.

„Und jetzt soll ich zu einer neuen Familie gehen. Aber ich will das nicht! Ich möchte wieder zu meiner Mama und zu Mark.", wimmerte das kleine Mädchen und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in ihren Armen.

Sie weinte leise und ihr kleiner Körper versank bald in der Wand, an der sie sich lehnte.

"Mark?", fragte Janet wieder, während sie tröstend den kleineren Körper an sich drückte und ihn hin und her wiegte.

„Mein großer Bruder. Er war 5 Jahre älter als ich."

Immer weiter kuschelte Samantha sich in die Arme des anderen Mädchens und versuchte nicht mehr an die schrecklichen Bilder zu denken, die sie nicht nur in der Nacht heimsuchten.

„Wo sind denn deine Eltern?", fragte sie dann plötzlich leise und blickte Janet fragend an.

Überrascht blickte die Gefragte nach oben und sah sich um.

"Oh ... Mama und Papa waren genau hinter mir. Ich glaube ... ich glaube sie haben sich verlaufen. Hier sind so viele Gänge. Bestimmt waren sie verwirrt deswegen."

Samantha fing leise an zu kichern und ignorierte Janets verdutzten Blick.

„Meinst du nicht eher, dass DU dich verlaufen hast und nicht sie? Und das sie dich jetzt gerade suchen?"

"Aber warum soll ich mich verlaufen haben?", entgegnete Janet mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
>"Ich weiß doch wo ich bin. Ich bin bei dir!"<p>

Daraufhin musste das blonde Mädchen nur noch mehr kichern und wischte sie dabei die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Zum Glück hast du dich zu mir verlaufen. Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr so einsam.", sagte sie leicht lächelnd.  
>"Mit mir wirst du niemals wieder einsam sein."<p>

Breit lächelnd umarmte die Brünette wieder die Kleinere und diese konnte nicht anders die Geste erwidern und so ohne zu ahnen einen Weg wählend, der ihr ganzes Leben bestimmen würde.

Ende Prolog


	2. Weiß wie Schnee, Rot wie Blut

**A/N:** Das Kapitel ist heute sehr kurz, aber keine Sorge. Sie werden länger! Dies ist nur so ein kleines Übergangskapitel bzw. Startkapitel um Fahrt aufzunehmen. ;-)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielleicht mögt ihr uns ja eure Eindrücke per Review schildern. *smile*

**Wortanzahl:** 335 Wörter

**Kapitel 1 – Weiß wie Schnee, Rot wie Blut****  
><strong>  
>„DU BIST SO BESCHEUERT!"<p>

Wütend schubste Janet ihre Schwester zu Boden, bevor sie laut aufstampfend die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch rannte.

Keinen Blick schenkte sie dem kleinen, blonden Mädchen, das noch immer auf dem Boden saß und ohne eine Regung in ihren blauen Augen auf ihre aufgeschürften, kleinen Hände sah. Ihre blaue Jeans und ehemals hellblaues T-Shirt mit Ernie und Bert waren über und über mit roten Flecken bespritzt.

Genauso wie auch das hellblaue Kleid ihrer Schwester, die ehemals weiße Wand des Flures und der Fußboden.  
>Doch Sam achtete nicht darauf. Sie starrte noch immer fasziniert auf ihre blutigen Hände, verletzt durch den Sturz.<p>

Erst als sich größere, warme Hände um die ihren schlossen und sie vorsichtig betrachteten, wandte sie ihren Blick weg von ihrem Blut und direkt in diese blauen Augen, die fast so schön waren, wie die ihrer Mama.

Aber ihre Mama war nicht hier.  
>Auch ihr Papa war nicht da.<br>Oder ihr Bruder.  
>Sie war allein.<p>

Nur diese neuen blauen Augen, diese neuen zärtlichen Hände und eine neue Schwester waren hier und waren nun ihre … Familie.

Aber sie wollte ihre Mama hier haben.  
>Wollte, dass diese ihre Hände wusch.<br>Wollte, dass diese ihre Wunden besser küsste.

Wollte ihre Umarmung spüren und nicht ihr neuer Papa, der so anders als ihr Papa war, aber sie manchmal an ihn erinnerte. Sie wollte ihre Mama, ihren Papa und Mark und nicht ihre neue Mama, ihren neuen Papa und Janet.

Sie wollte ihre Familie und ihr Zuhause, aber das gab es nicht mehr.

Ihre Familie war jetzt bei den Engeln und ihr altes Zimmer war jetzt leer und all ihre Sachen waren in diesem neuen Zimmer, bei dem sie helfen wollte, die eine Wand rot anzumalen.

Rot wie das Blut.  
>Rot wie ihre Mama.<p>

Sie wollte auch rot sein, aber ihr neuer Papa wusch all das schöne Rot weg und Sam konnte ihn nur mit leblosen Augen ansehen als er sie leise tröstete.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Wie der Vater, so die Tochter

**Wortanzahl:** 1120 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - Wie der Vater, so die Tochter**

Müde schlang Jethro die Arme um seine Frau, die gerade dabei war das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Ohne es richtig zu registrieren, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihr langes, rotes Haar und genoss dieses Gefühl von Frieden, dass nur sie ihn vermitteln konnte. Vielleicht war es ihr Duft oder diese Aura, doch nichts und niemand konnte ihn so beruhigen wie seine geliebte Frau, die gerade ihren kleinen Körper an den seinen schmiegte.

Ein Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht genauso wie eine leichte Röte auf ihren blassen Wangen als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Womit gebührt mir dir Ehre?", fragte sie leise neckend.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest heute ein großer Maler sein und dies bis spät in die Nacht."

Sie bereute jedoch fast sofort ihre Frage, als sie sah, wie sein Gesicht sich verdunkelte. Es war nur eine minimale Veränderung, die anderen nie aufgefallen wäre, doch sie spürte es sofort.

„Jethro? Was ist los?", fragte Shannon leise und strich ihm dabei beruhigend über die Wange.

Bei dieser zärtlichen Geste konnte er nicht anders als seine Augen zu schließen und den Halt seiner Frau annehmen. Es waren jedoch nur einige Sekunden in denen er diesen Trost akzeptierte.

„Sam."

Der Name fiel ihm beinahe wie ein Seufzen von den Lippen. Die kleine Blondine war seit zwei Wochen Teil ihrer Familie. Zwar warteten sie immer noch auf das staatliche Ok für ihren Adoptionsantrag, doch für sie war die Vierjährige schon ihre zweite Tochter. Nur sie hatte Probleme dies zu sehen. Zu schlimm waren die Ereignisse die ihrer Adoption voraus gingen und ihren Geist noch immer beherrschten.

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragte die Rothaarige besorgt und suchte sein Gesicht dabei nach der Antwort ab.

„Wie man es nimmt. Sie hat sich die Hände und auch ein wenig die Knie aufgeschlagen. Aber keine Sorge. Ich habe mich schon drum gekümmert.", beruhigte Jethro sie als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, um selbst nach Sam zu sehen.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Inzwischen hatte sie sich seinen Armen entwunden und stand nun einige Schritte von ihm entfernt am Herd, wo sie eins von Sams Lieblingsessen aufkochte und nun umrührte. Ihre besorgten Augen blickten in den blauen Wackelpudding, während sie mehr hörte als sah wie ihr Mann sich an den Küchentisch lehnte.

„Janet und Sam haben mir beim streichen geholfen. Janet bekam von Sam Farbe ab und du weißt ja wie sie ist. Sie hat Sam hingeschubst. Als Janet rausstürmte, kam ich gerade ins Zimmer.", erklärte er leise und sein Blick wich dabei nicht von ihr.

„Unsere kleine Diva.", war Shannons Kommentar und sie drehte sich nun wieder zu ihrem Mann um.

Dieser lehnte wirklich entspannt am Tisch. Nun, zumindest so entspannt wie es einem Marine möglich war.  
>Doch nur sein Körper erschien so. Seine Stirn zeigte einen Ausdruck der Sorge und Shannon empfand ähnlich.<br>Nach dem ersten Treffen zwischen den beiden Mädchen, wo Jethro und Shannon sie Arm in Arm gefunden hatten, veränderte sich deren Beziehung mit den Wochen.

„Hat Sam etwas gesagt?", fragte sie, obwohl sie eigentlich schon die Antwort kannte.

Sam sprach nur das Nötigste und selbst dann musste man sie dazu fast schon zwingen. Mit Janet redete sie überhaupt nicht, doch die beiden bemühten sich nicht gerade um eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Dabei hatte es eigentlich so gut mit den beiden angefangen, doch irgendwo auf dem Weg zu einem gemeinsamen Gefühl war die erste zaghafte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen wieder zerbrochen.

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Sie blieb während der ganzen Zeit still. Selbst als ich sie verarztet habe."

„Ich dachte, sie würde sich langsam bei uns eingewöhnen. Da wir Jacob und Elisabeth kannten und auch Mark, dachte ich, dass sie uns mehr akzeptieren würde.", sagte Shannon leise und nahm dabei den Topf vom Herd.

Jethro stieß sich vom Tisch ab und ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Wir müssen ihr Zeit lassen. Sie war bei dem Unfall dabei und hat als einzige überlebt. So etwas muss erstmal verkraftet werden."

Vorsichtig füllte Shannon die Götterspeise in die Schale während sie nach einer Antwort suchte.

„Vielleicht …"  
>Ihre Stimme war zögernd und nachdenklich als sie die passenden Worte suchte.<br>„… vielleicht brauchen wir Hilfe. Vielleicht braucht sie wirklich Hilfe von einem Spezialisten. Vielleicht reichen wir ganz einfach nicht aus um ihr zu helfen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, ehe Jethro sich leise räusperte.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Shannon nickte sachte, ehe sie sich, mit der Schale in der Hand, wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Wir müssen sie fragen. Ich will sie zu nichts zwingen, was sie nicht möchte."

Nickend stimmte Gibbs seiner Frau zu, doch obwohl auch er schon an diese Lösung gedacht hatte, konnte er nicht anders als leise Zweifel zu äußern.

„Ihr Vater war ein sturer Bock wie er im Buche stand. Wenn sie dies geerbt hat, wird es schwer werden, sie dazu zu bringen sich zu öffnen. Jacob hat sich zwar mir auch manchmal geöffnet, doch der einzigen Person, der er wirklich vertraute, war Elisabeth. Ich kenne und kannte kaum jemanden der so lange brauchte um Vertrauen zu fassen."

Sein Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen wegen der Erinnerungen an seinen verstorbenen Freund, doch gleichzeitig war sein Tonfall auch traurig. Shannon schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe sie langsam weiter sprach.

„Ich kann dich verstehen … aber … sie ist noch ein Kind! Kein Erwachsener. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das allein gehändelt bekommen.", gab sie zu bedenken und stellte nun die Schale auf den Tisch ab.

Für einen Moment betrachtete sie den, noch flüssigen, Wackelpudding, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zuwandte. Ihre Hände stütze sie auf der Tischplatte ab und lehnte sich gegen den Küchentisch. Müde strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie auf die Antwort ihres Mannes wartete.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich denke jedoch, dass wir noch zwei, drei Wochen warten sollten. Vielleicht gewöhnt sie sich bis dahin ein. Vielleicht fällt es ihr leichter mit uns zu sprechen wenn sie ein eigenes Zimmer hat und wirklich sieht, dass sie hier ein neues Zuhause hat."

„Und was ist mit Janet?", fragte Shannon und stimme so seinem Vorschlag zu, den er angemerkt hatte.

„Sie muss sich auch daran gewöhnen, dass sie eine kleine Schwester hat und nun nicht mehr allein ist."

„Insbesondere wenn unsere Vermutung richtig ist."

Lächelnd trat er wieder zu seiner Frau und legte seine Hände vorsichtig auf den flachen Bauch seiner Shannon.  
>Diese legte ihre Finger auf seine und verschränkte so ihre Hände miteinander. Doch während sie mit dieser simplen Geste ihre Liebe für ihr ungeborenes Kind schützten, kauerte sich ein anderes neben die angelehnte Küchentür.<p>

Immer und immer wieder hörte sie das eben belauschte Gespräch, während das Pärchen in der Küche nichts ahnend ihren Aufgaben nachging.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann

**Wortanzahl:** 997 Wörter

**Kapitel 3 – Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann**

„Warum musst du gerade in meinem Zimmer schlafen?", beschwerte sich Janet als Sam leise in das Zimmer trat und hinter sich die Tür schloss. „Bei Mama und Papa ist doch genug Platz!"

Wütend ging die kleine Brünette auf und ab. Dabei fiel ihr überhaupt nicht auf, dass sie keine Antwort bekam. Unbeirrt sprach sie weiter und ließ ihren Frust an dem kleineren Mädchen aus, dass ihre neue Schwester sein sollte.

„Außerdem machst du dich sowieso nur Blödsinn! Du hast mein schönes Kleid kaputt gemacht! Es ist ganz neu aber wegen dir kann ich es nicht mehr tragen!"

Immer wütender wurde Janet, während Sam einfach still ohne jegliche Regung zuhörte.

„Du kannst ruhig mal was sagen! Oder hast du keine Stimme mehr?", sprach sie das kleine Mädchen an.

Denn endlich fiel ihr das Schweigen auf, das ihren ganzen Fragen folgte.

„Hallo!", sagte Janet laut und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Sams Gesicht herum.

„Was soll ich denn sagen?", erklang deren leise Stimme und erwiderte nun Janets Blick.

Ohne es zu wollen, trat diese einen Schritt zurück. Die blauen Augen, die sie vor einigen Wochen so gefesselt haben, waren heute so leer und blass, dass sie Janet regelrecht Angst einjagten. Als Janet ihr nicht antwortete, wandte Sam sich ab und setzte sich auf ihr provisorisches Bett. Sie zog die Knie an und schlag die Arme um ihre Beine. Janet trat zögernd auf sie zu und setzte sich, mit großem Abstand zu ihr, auf das Bett.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja.", war Sams ruhige Antwort.

Bevor Janet jedoch mehr als ein ungläubiges Schnauben ausstoßen konnte, erklang ein weiteres Mal die Stimme des kleinen Mädchens.

„Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein?"

„Naja … du siehst eben nicht so aus. Hat Mama was gesagt?"

„Nein. Deine Mama hat nichts zu mir gesagt.", antwortete Sam abweisend und starrte weiterhin die Wand an.

Janet runzelte die Stirn und rutschte ein kleines Stück weiter an sie heran.

„Meine Mama? Sie ist doch deine!"

„Nein, meine Mama ist Elizabeth Carter und nicht Shannon Gibbs. Sie ist blond und lächelt viel und backt die besten Plätzchen. Sie liest mir jeden Abend Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vor und küsst meinen Papa und meine Bruder ganz oft! Außerdem liebt sie mich!"

War sie vorher noch Janets Blick ausgewichen, erwiderte sie beim letzten Satz endlich den Blickkontakt.

„Aber, aber … das tut meine, unsere Mama doch auch!"

Verständnislos blickte Janet ihre neue Schwester an und wusste ganz einfach nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Sie verstand Sam ganz einfach nicht. Ihre Mama war doch die beste, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Sam schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie.

„Sie will mich doch gar nicht. Ich bin nur hier, weil deine Eltern meine sehr gut kannten."

„Bist du doof?"

Janet konnte nicht anders als dies zu fragen. Wie konnte Sam so was nur denken? Ihre Eltern waren sooooo lieb! Natürlich hatten sie dann auch ihre neue Schwester lieb. Denn dies war Sam. Egal wie sehr es sie manchmal widerstrebte es zuzugeben.

„Sie haben aber gesagt, dass sie mich wieder abgeben wollen. In ein paar Wochen. Wenn ich keine ordentliche Tochter werde.", flüsterte Sam und lehnte sich zögerlich an Janet, die mittlerweile neben ihr saß.

„Du hast dich bestimmt verhört!"; erklärte Janet mit der ganzen Weisheit ihres Alters.

Ihr war klar, dass ihre Eltern bestimmt nicht so was gesagt hatten. Sam, so klein wie sie war, hatte einfach was gehört und einiges nicht verstanden. So und so musste es sein, war es nach Janets Meinung. Selbstverständlich musste sie als Ältere das richtig stellen.

„Meinst du das wirklich?", fragte Sam mit winziger Stimme und kuschelte sich nun offen an Janet. Diese legte ihrer kleinen Schwester den Arm um die Schulter.

„Sicher. Das hast du nur falsch verstanden. Du bleibst jetzt bei mir!"

Sachte strich Janet über ihren Rücken und zog sie noch fester an sich.

„Ich mag dich.", sagte Sam leise und mit einem Zögern in der Stimme, dass auf ihre Angst schließen ließ.

„Ich dich auch.", beruhigte Janet sie warm lächelnd und drückte sie fest an sich um das kleine Mädchen weiter zu beruhigen.

Sam schaute sie überrascht an und rückte ganz leicht von ihr ab.

„Wirklich? Aber du schreist mich doch immer an.", sagte sie verwundert und schaute Janet fragend an.

Verlegen senkte Janet den Blick und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Du kamst einfach so hier her. Und kennen tue ich dich ja auch nicht wirklich … Und naja … das tut mir auch leid."

Schweigend saßen die beiden Mädchen neben einander und vermieden es sich anzusehen.

„Janet?", fragte die kleine Blondine mit leiser Stimme und blickte zaghaft in ihre Richtung, doch nicht in ihre Augen.

Fragend schaute Janet sie an und strich ihr dabei die ganze Zeit leicht über den Rücken.

„Kannst du mir etwas zu trinken aus der Küche holen? Ich … also ich trau mich nicht alleine runter zu gehen.", gestand Sam leise und blickte daraufhin verlegen zur Seite.

Schnell nickte Janet mit einem simplen "Natürlich."

Bevor sie sich jedoch aufrichtete, um nach unten nach zu gehen, wandte sie sich noch mal an Sam. "Willst du vielleicht mitkommen? Wir können ja zusammen gehen."

Unsicher blickte Sam das größere Mädchen an, ehe sie ganz langsam aufstand und auf sie zuging. Janets streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und schenkte ihr dabei ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

"Komm. Ich beschütze dich vor... vor was hast du denn Angst?", fragte die Ältere die kleine Blondine als diese nun neben ihr stand.

Fest umklammerte sie Janets dargebotene Hand und drückte sich regelrecht an sie.

„Es ist so dunkel und so groß hier.", antwortete sie ganz leise.

Verstehen nickend, zog Sam leise mit sich und betrat ebenso still den verlassenen Flur, wo sie sich wieder zu Sam umwandte.

"Nun ... wenn du Angst hast, komm einfach zu mir. Verstanden? Ich helfe dir."

Und mit diesen Worten betätigte sie den Lichtschalter und vertrieb die Dunkelheit, die vorher die beiden Mädchen umfingen hatte.

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Rapunzel, Rapunzel…

**Wortanzahl:** 1098 Wörter

**Kapitel 4 – Rapunzel, Rapunzel…****  
><strong>  
>"MAMA!"<p>

Wütend stampfte die kleine Brünette auf, die vor einem großen Spiegel stand, und auf ihre Mutter wartete. Diese hatte versprochen ihr einen französischen Zopf zu flechten. So einen wie sie ihn im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, aber stattdessen war sie immer noch bei ihrer ... Schwester.

Seit sechs Monaten hatte Janet nun eine Schwester, aber es war immer noch komisch. Und ganz oft auch doof. Vor allem an Tagen wie diesen, wo ihre Mama und ihr Papa sich nur um sie kümmern sollten.

Sie wurde dann aus ihren trüben Gedanken gerissen als die Tür langsam aufging. Janet wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr auffiel, dass es nicht ihre Mama war die in der Tür stand, sondern Sam, die sie nichts sagend musterte.

"Wo ist Mama? Sie wollte doch meine Haare machen!"

Bockig verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust als sie sich leicht schmollend auf ihr Bett niederließ.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?", fragte Sam leise und trat einen kleinen Schritt weiter in das Zimmer. „Oder soll ich deiner Mama bescheid sagen. Sie ist bei deinem Papa."

Kurz wollte Janet nicken. Sie wollte ihre Mama, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie jetzt ein großes Mädchen war. Außerdem war ihre Mama bestimmt wegen ihrer neuen Schwester bei ihrem Papa. Aber konnte Sam denn so einen schwierigen Zopf?

Sam verstand die Stille, die ihrer Frage folgte, als eine Ablehnung und schaute auf den Boden.

„Ich geh deine Mama holen. Du musst nur kurz warten."

Nervös biss sich Janet auf ihre Lippe, bevor sie sich mit einem Seufzen von Sam abwandte und ihr den Rücken zuwandte.

"Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Komm.", sagte sie während sie über ihre Schulter ihre Schwester ansah.

Ein zartes Lächeln breitete sich auf Sams Gesicht aus und sie ging zügig auf Janet zu. Sie fing an die Haare vorsichtig zu bürsten und achtete dabei darauf, Janet nicht weh zu tun.

"Ich möchte gerne so einen französischen Zopf. Weißt du was das ist?", fragte Janet leise und schloss ihre Augen während sie die sanften Bürstenstriche genoss.

„Ja.", antwortete Sam leise. „Meine … meine Mama hat sich immer so einen gemacht und hat mir gezeigt wie das geht."

"Und warum hast du jetzt so kurze Haare?", fragte Janet immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

Als sie jedoch merkte, dass Sam mitten in der Bewegung gestoppt hatte, öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Es ist wegen dem Unfall."

"Unfall? Warum hast du wegen dem Unfall kurze Haare?", fragte Janet verwirrt und wollte ihren Kopf zu Sam umdrehen, doch deren Hände in ihren Haaren hielten sie auf.

Sekunden lang herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Mädchen, indem nur das leise atmen beider zu hören war.

„Meine Haare waren eingeklemmt und sie wurde deswegen abgeschnitten. Damit es besser aussieht, wurden sie noch kürzer geschnitten.", wisperte Sam ganz leise und fing wieder an Janets Haare zu bürsten.

Still sah Janet auf ihre Hände. Ihre Mama und Papa hatten ihr etwas darüber erzählt was mit Sams Familie passiert war und sie hatte es sich trotzdem nicht vorstellen können. Jetzt so etwas zu erfahren. Unweigerlich ging ihre kleine Hand zu ihren Pony und strich vorsichtig über die glatten Strähnen. Währenddessen fing Sam an, vorsichtig und sehr gewissenhaft Janet ihren gewünschten Zopf zu machen. Mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn und der kleinen Zunge zwischen den Lippen rausgestreckt, band sie dann den Zopfhalter in Janets Haar.

"So... fertig."

Vorsichtig ließ sie Janets langen Zopf durch ihre Hände gleiten, bevor er sanft auf deren Rücken zum liegen kam. Strahlend drehte Janet sich zu der kleinen Blonden um und sah dabei an dieser vorbei.

„Mama! Mama! Schau dir mal meinen Zopf an! Ist der nicht schön geworden?"

Anders als Sam hatte sie nämlich in ihrem Spiegel gesehen wie ihre Mutter das Zimmer betreten hatte und im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war. Von dort aus hatte sie ihre zwei Mädchen beobachtet in einem dieser stillen Momente, die in den letzten Monaten so selten waren. Versunken strich sie immer wieder über ihren dick gewölbten Bauch, der vielleicht ihr drittes Mädchen oder ihren ersten Jungen barg. Erst Janets Aufschrei riss sie aus ihrer Träumerei für die Zukunft. Lächelnd strich sie Janet sanft über die Wange und strich dabei weiterhin über ihren Bauch. Sie sah jedoch auch wie Sam ein paar Schritte nach hinten trat, sich dann auf ihr Bett setzte und die Beine anzog.

„Das sieht wunderschön aus, Süße. Ich hätte das nie so gut hinbekommen!"

Lächelnd wandte sie sich von Janet ab um einen Arm um Sams Schulter zu schlingen während ihr anderer immer noch um Janets lag.

"Meine Mädchen", sagte sie leise als sie beide an sich drückte.

Die Reaktionen ihrer beiden Töchter hätten, wie eigentlich in fast jeder Situation, nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Während Janet sich fester an sie heran kuschelte, sträubte Sam sich leicht und entwand sich ihrer Umarmung. Seufzend gewährte Shannon der kleinen Blondine dies. Es waren schon so viele Monate vergangen, aber Sam schien immer noch Probleme haben zu sehen, dass sie Teil dieser Familie war. Dass sie zwar nicht ihre echte ersetzen würden, sie aber dennoch lieben wollten.

„MAMA!", schrie plötzlich ihre Älteste laut auf. „Wir müssen los! Schnell! Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Schnell rannte der brünette Wirbelwind aus dem Zimmer und danach, mit lauten und hastigen Schritten, die Treppe hinunter. Shannon erwartete halb ein lautes Poltern zu hören, welches Janets Stolpern verdeutlichen würde, doch stattdessen hörte sie eher ein lautes, freudiges Quietschen von dieser und das Lachen ihres Ehemannes. Ohne dass sie es merkte, wurde ihr Lächeln immer breiter und mit diesem wandte sie sich an Sam, die auf den Boden starrte und ihrem Blick auswich. Sanft legte Shannon ihren Zeigefinger unter das Kinn ihrer jüngsten Kindes und schob deren Gesicht langsam nach oben. Ihre Mund war in einem winzigen Lächeln verzogen während sie leise sagte.

"Na, wollen wir auch? Ich bin sicher Janet wartet schon ungeduldig am Fuße der Treppe auf ihre kleine Schwester."

Stumm nickte Sam nur und stand langsam auf. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie aus Janets Zimmer und mit leisen Schritten die Treppe hinunter. Leise seufzte Shannon auf und erhob sich ebenfalls um sich mit ihrer Familie auf den Weg zu Janets Einschulung zu machen.

Es lag noch viel Arbeit vor ihnen bevor sie eine Familie wurden, doch Shannon wusste das sie es schaffen würden. Dafür musste sie einfach nur sehen wie Sam mit einem kleinen Lächeln Janets Tirade über ihre Schultüte lauschte. Schritt für Schritt würde die kleine Blondine merken, dass sie nicht alleine war und bis es soweit war, würden Jethro und Shannon auf sie warten.

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Wenn eine Mama und ein Papa

**Wortanzahl:** 1033 Wörter

**Kapitel 5 – Wenn eine Mama und ein Papa...******

"Papa, wie ist Kelly eigentlich in Mamas Bauch gekommen?"

Neugierig sah Janet zu ihrem Vater hoch, der zwischen ihr und Sam saß, während sie darauf warteten, dass sie endlich ihre neue Schwester sehen könnten. Sie hatte diese Frage schon einige Male in den letzten Monaten gestellt, doch immer... "Uh... das erkläre ich dir, wenn du älter bist."... diese Antwort bekommen.

"Aber Vater, Janet IST nun älter als das letzte Mal als sie die Frage gestellt hat.", unterstützte Sam ihre größere Schwester und sah ihren Adoptivvater interessiert an.

Diese Frage hatte sie nämlich auch schon eine längere Zeit beschäftigt. Bevor sie jedoch eine Antwort erhalten konnte, erklang ein leises Räuspern und die beiden Mädchen wandten sich einer hübschen, jungen Frau zu, die in einem Arztkittel gekleidet, die kleine Familie mit einem Grinsen beobachtete. Dadurch sahen sie jedoch nicht das erleichterte Aufseufzen ihres Vaters, der mit einem kurzen Blick gen Himmel aufstand und zur Ärztin trat.

„Wie geht es ihr? Können wir zu ihr?", fragte er mit leicht drängender Stimme.

Janet und Sam stellten sich neben ihn und blickten mit leuchtenden und neugierigen Augen zu der Ärztin auf.

„Es geht ihr sehr gut.", beruhigte die Ärztin sie sogleich. „Sie ruht sich im Moment aus aber sie dürfen alle zu ihr. Ihr müsst nur ruhig sein, ok Mädels?"

Still nickten die beiden, bevor sie auch schon dem Arzt und ihrem Vater folgten. Ohne es abgesprochen gehabt zu haben, blieben sie beide still und nur die Stimmen der beiden Erwachsenen waren zu hören.

„Ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen", fragte Gibbs mit hörbarer Ungeduld in seiner Stimme.

„Ich denke, dass will ihnen ihre Frau selber sagen bzw. ihr kleines Kind zeigen.", sagte die Ärztin mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht, ehe sie die kleine Familie alleine ließ.

Ein letztes Mal seinen kleinen Töchtern ein Lächeln zu werfen, öffnete Jethro vorsichtig die Tür und wurde mit einem Anblick begrüßt den er nie wieder vergessen würde. Seine Shannon, perfekt und wunderschön trotz der Müdigkeit die sie ausstrahlte, sah hoch von dem kleinen Bündel, dass sie in ihren Armen hielt, und blickte ihm so direkt in die Augen.  
>Dieses Bild. Seine Frau mit ihrem neugeborenen Kind würde ihn nie wieder verlassen und anders wollte er es auch gar nicht.<br>Ebenso wenig wie er nie den Anblick vergessen würde als er zum ersten Mal Janet in den Armen ihrer Mutter gesehen hatte und zum ersten Mal Sam als Vater in die Arme geschlossen hatte.

„Hey ihr Süßen.", begrüßte Shannon die drei leise und gähnte daraufhin hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Still sah Sam zu wie Janet vorsichtig, aber doch mit unübersehbarer Freude ihre Mutter umarmte. Sie selbst blieb neben dem Bett stehen und legte, nach einem kleinen Zögern, ihre Hand dorthin wo auch Shannons liegen würde, wenn sie nicht das Kind im Arm halten würde.

„Krieg ich von dir keine Umarmung?", fragte Shannon leise, nachdem Jethro sie auch umarmt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte.

Zögernd stand Sam einen Moment lang da, ehe sie sich langsam nach vorne beugte und sie kurz in die Arme schloss. Sanft legte Shannon den Arm um ihre beiden Töchter und schaute dabei zu ihrem Mann auf. Ebenfalls lächelnd erwiderte dieser den Blick, bevor er sich mit auf das Bett setzte. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Finger über die sanfte Haut seiner kleinen neuen Prinzessin als er sich leicht vorbeugte. Ihr Haar war immer noch leicht feucht und deshalb dunkler, aber Jethro war sich sicher das es ein genauso wundervolles Rot haben würde wie das Haar seiner Frau und Janet.

„Sie ist aber klein.", sagte Sam ganz leise um nicht das kleine Mädchen in Shannons Armen zu stören oder gar aufzuwecken.

„Wie heißt sie denn, Mama?", fragte nun Janet und blickte ihre Mutter dabei mit großen Augen an.

"Kelly", antwortete Jethro immer noch mit einem Lächeln.

Doch dieses verschwand bei Sams nächsten Worten.

"Mummy wollte das neue Baby auch Kelly nennen."

"Neues Baby?", hakte Shannon blinzelnd nach und auch Janet hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schwester zugewandt.

"Ja, neue Schwester. Meine Mummy und mein Daddy wollten mir und Mark eine Schwester und einen Bruder schenken und Mummy hat gemeint sie würde sie entweder Kelly oder Sarah nennen, wenn sie ein Mädchen geschenkt bekommen. Und Daddy meinte dann, dass ein Junge Alexander oder Michael oder James heißen würde."

All das hatte sie in einem Zug gesagt, während ihre kleine Hand sich inzwischen an Shannons Hand klammerte.

"Das... das sind wunderschöne Namen", unterbrach diese die darauf folgende Stille, die sich zwischen der kleinen Familie ausgebreitet hatte.

"Ja... sind sie.", nickte Sam leise und blickte immer noch nur auf ihre neue kleine Schwester, während ihre eine Hand sich an ihre neue... Mutter klammerte und die andere die Wange ihrer neuen ... Schwester streichelte.

Auf einmal stieß sie einen kleinen Schrei aus. Jethro hatte so schnell, dass sie es nicht gemerkt hatte, seine Arme um sie geschlungen und sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen, während er dichter an seine Frau und seine Tochter gesetzt hatte.

"Nun... da du so wundervolle Namen kennst... willst du vielleicht Kellys Zweitnamen aussuchen?", fragte er seine kleine Tochter um sie von diesen traurigen Gedanken abzulenken, bevor er den Blick zu seiner anderen Tochter wandte.

"Oder besser... wollt ihr beide Kellys zweiten Vornamen aussuchen?"

Die beiden Mädchen blickten ihn mit großen, strahlenden Augen an und genau deswegen hatte er dies vorgeschlagen. Nur um diesen Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern sehen zu können.

„Wirklich?", fragte Janet aufgeregt.

„Marie …", schlug Sam vor.

„Oh oder Susan?"

„Oder wie wäre es mit Madison?"

Und dann, nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens, platzte aus den Mädchen ein und den selbe Name heraus.

„Elisabeth!"

„Der gefällt mir.", stimmte Shannon ihren beiden Töchtern zu und blickte dann fragend zu ihrem Mann auf.

Jethro schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und nickte zur Bestätigung, dass er genauso wie seine drei Frauen den Namen mehr als passend fand. Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, die er seine nun vier Mädels ansah, wurde ihm immer mehr klar welches Glück er hatte. Eine wunderbare Ehefrau und drei wundervolle Töchter. Es war der perfekte Moment für ihn und doch... vielleicht hätte er dadurch wissen müssen, dass es nicht so bleiben könnte.

Ende Kapitel 5


	7. Vater, Mutter, Kind

**Wortanzahl:** 1070 Wörter

**Kapitel 6 - Vater, Mutter, Kind**

"Ich bin natürlich die Mama. Du bist der Papa. Das sieht man doch sofort."

Bestimmt verschränkte Janet die Arme vor ihrer Brust und achtete gar nicht darauf dass ihr dunkelblaues Kleid dabei zerknitterte.

„Und warum?", kam es trotzig von der kleinen Blonden die ihr gegenüber stand.

Auch sie hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, doch sie trug eine Jeanslatzhose die auf der einen Seite nicht verschlossen war mit einem schlichten weißen T-Shirt. Als Antwort ließ die ihre ältere Schwester nur den Blick langsam von Sams Füßen zu deren Kopf wandern bevor sie sich selbst von unten nach oben betrachtete. Erst danach erwiderte sie den Blick der Blondine und dabei sah sie so sehr nach ihrer Mutter aus, dass Sam ein kleines Kichern unterdrücken musste. Es half auch nicht, dass das andere Mädchen inzwischen ihre Hände in ihre Hüften stemmte und dabei wirklich wie das kleine Ebenbild ihrer Mutter aussah die ihrem Ehemann verdeutlichte, welchen falschen Weg seine Gedanken gegangen waren.

Entwaffnend hob sie ihre kleinen Hände und schenkte ihrer Schwester ein Lächeln.

„Ok, ok. Du hast gewonnen.", sagte Sam ergeben und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr.

"Brav.", war Janets nachsichtiger Kommentar und gab der kleineren dann einen Kuss auf die Wange, genauso wie es ihre Eltern auch immer taten, wenn ihre Mama ihrem Papa zeigen musste wie falsch er lag.

Sam kicherte leise und vergrub ihre Hände tief in ihre Taschen. Doch sie war nicht die einzige mit einem Lachen. Vom Boden aus, direkt zwischen ihnen erklang ein kleines Glucksen. Mit einem strafenden Blick für die kleine Verräterin blickte Janet herunter auf ihre jüngste Schwester die auf ihrer Spieldecke lag und sie mit großen Augen beobachtete. Sie war inzwischen schon 6 Monate alt und sah immer mehr aus wie eine von Janets Babypuppen. Dies war auch der Grund wie sie auf dieses Spiel mit dieser Rollenverteilung gekommen war.

„Ist sie nicht süß?", meinte Sam daraufhin nur und kitzelte ihre kleine Schwester, die daraufhin erfreut kicherte.

Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen kniete sich Janet ebenfalls neben ihre kleine Schwester und streichelte, wie so oft in den Monaten. Vorsichtig, stets leicht unsicher, ob sie ihr nicht doch wehtun konnte, strich sie mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über ihre kleine Pausbacke.

„Jap ... so wie ich.", meinte Janet und grinste Sam dabei breit an.

Das brachte ihr ein leises Lachen der Blonden ein, die sich nun im Schneidersitz hinsetzte.

"Ach und darum musst du die Mama sein und ich? Warum bin ich der Papa?"

"Weil du der Papa bist", sagte Janet ruhig und sah Sam mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, das man fast die dazu passende Frage warum Sam so eine dumme Frage stellte, hören konnte.

Doch Sam ging nicht darauf ein und nickte einfach nur. Inzwischen kannte sie ihre Schwester, auch wenn es ihr immer noch schwer fiel, Janet als solche zu sehen. Kelly... ja, Kelly war in ihren Gedanken schon seit sie in Mamas Bauch war, ihre Schwester, aber Janet... Sam wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte sich nie so vollkommen damit anfreunden Janet als ihre große Schwester zu sehen und zu akzeptieren. Nicht das sie Janet nicht mochte. Nein, so war es nicht. Sie war gerne mit der kleinen, quirligen Rothaarigen zusammen, doch … sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so dachte aber Janet war eher ihre beste Freundin. Aber das war auch egal. Insbesondere, wenn die Ältere so wie jetzt wartend ansah. Ob nun Schwester oder beste Freundin, Janet war die Ihre und mit dieser Erkenntnis setzte sie sich nun neben Kelly.

„Ich bin bereit.", sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und blickte dabei zu Janet auf.

Selbst im sitzen überragte ihre ältere Schwester sie nur um ein kleines Stück, was Sam ziemlich witzig fand. Mark war immer um einiges größer gewesen. Aber nun war sie es dir größer war. Was auch hervorragend zu ihrer jetzigen Rolle passte.

"Hallo Liebling", begrüßte sie dann gleich auch ihre Frau und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange so wie es ihr Papa immer bei ihrer Mama gemacht hatte. Auch Kelly bekam einen kleinen Kuss auf den noch fast nackten Kopf sowie ein leises Hallo, bevor sich Sam gleich wieder im Sitzen aufrichtete.

„Hallo Schatz.", sagte Janet und setzte sich dabei gegenüber von Sam. Sie zog die Beine unter ihren kleinen Körper. „Wie war es auf Arbeit?"

"Langweilig. Ich durfte heute nichts in die Luft jagen, aber mein Chef hat gesagt, morgen darf ich mein neues Gerät ausprobieren. Und wie war dein Tag? War Kelly wieder ein Engel oder doch ein Teufelchen?" Lächelnd kitzelte Sam bei diesen Worten den Bauch des kleinen Mädchens.

„Oh es war so wie immer. Recht ruhig. Ein Engel der langsam das Laufen für sich entdeckt.", meinte Janet mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht und blickte dabei zu ihrer kleinen Schwester herunter.

Die wusste zwar nicht was los war, aber nach ihrem fröhlichen Glucksen, dass sie ausstieß, schien es sie zu freuen im Fokus ihrer Schwestern zu sein. Besonders als Janet anfing ihre kleinen Füßchen zu streicheln und zu kitzeln. Sam sah den beiden einen Augenblick lang zu, ehe sie wieder den Blick hob.

„Wirklich? Dann kann sie sicher auch bald schon die ersten Worte sprechen.", sagte die kleine Blonde und legte ihre Beine nun so, dass sie im Schneidersitz saß.

"Dummkopf! Das kann sie doch schon! Nie hörst du zu!"

„Tut mir leid, Schatz. Du kennst mich …", sagte Sam entschuldigend. Sie schenkte Janet ein hübsches Lächeln, beugte sich dann nach vorn und gab dieser einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase.

So in ihr Spiel vertieft, registrierten sie gar nicht wie sie vom Türrahmen aus von ihren Eltern beobachtet wurden. Diese standen dort schon einige Minuten, wovon vor allem deren Lächeln zeugte. Ob nun Janets leichten Vorwurf, dass Sam nicht richtig zuhörte (was Shannon veranlasste ihren Mann einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zuzuwerfen) oder Sams Entschuldigung, all das erinnerte sowohl Gibbs als auch Shannon an so einige Szenen zwischen ihnen beiden und machte deutlich wer wohl für Sams Vater-Version und Janets Rolle der Mama Patent gestanden hatte. Doch obwohl dies selbst so manchen Fehler zwischen ihnen aufzeigte, konnten sie doch nicht anders als zu lächeln als sie diese kleine Familie betrachteten. Diese drei Kinder waren ihre Welt und ihr gemeinsames Spielen zusammen zeigte mehr als alles andere, dass Shannon und Jethro es geschafft hatten. Sie waren nun langsam wirklich zu einer Familie geworden.

Ende Kapitel 6


	8. Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf

**Wortanzahl:** 1049 Wörter

**Kapitel 7 - Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf**

Sie war so klein gewesen. Klein, jung, unschuldig. Dies waren Worte, die sie gehört hatte als sie im Krankenhaus war und immer wieder die Körper ihrer Familie vor ihren Augen sah.

Der menschliche Körper hat einen Schutzmechanismus. Sie wusste das nun. Wenn etwas passierte, was er nicht verkraften oder verarbeiten konnte, verdrängte er es. Amnesie hieß es. Sie hatte ein paar Bücher dazu gelesen.

Es hatte sie immer interessant. Warum, wieso, weshalb. Es waren Lieblingswörter von ihr gewesen. Ihre Mama und Papa hatten sie so oft gehört, aber anders als Mark hatten sie kein Problem damit gehabt all ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Zumindest konnte sich Sam nicht daran erinnern, dass ihre Eltern jemals genervt auf ihre Fragen geantwortet hätten. 

Aber da war es schon wieder. Die Erinnerung! Ihre Erinnerungen! Die Ärzte hatten damals gehofft, dass sie sich nicht an den Unfall erinnern würde. Das sie verschönt bliebe davon. Das ihr dieses schreckliche Schicksal nicht zu Teil wurde.

Sie hatte sie gehört, wenn sie über sie gesprochen haben. Mitleid sprach es aus ihren Stimmen. Das wusste sie nun. Sie hasste es. Hatte es damals schon gehasst. Genauso wie sie es gehasst hatte immer dieses Bild von Mama, Papa und Mark im Kopf zu haben.

Sie wollte es vergessen, aber dafür vergaß sie nur andere Dinge. Mamas Geruch. Papas Stimme. Marks Lieblingsspiel. Warum vergaß sie diese Dinge, aber nicht das was sie vergessen wollte? Warum schützte ihr Körper sich vor diesen schönen Dingen... und nicht vor diesen schlimmen Dingen.

Je älter sie wurde, desto mehr wollte sie wissen und desto mehr fand sie auch dazu heraus. Vater, Mutter und Janet halfen ihr. Sie antworten auf jedes ihrer Warums, Wieso, Weshalb. Sie gaben ihr Bücher und halfen ihr alles zu verstehen. Sie war ein Genie. Sie hatte es gehört. Ein Lehrer hatte sie so bezeichnet, aber das war falsch. Ein Genie wüsste wie sie vergessen könnte. Sie wollte vergessen, aber stattdessen... erinnerte sie sich nur. So wie jetzt.

Ein Traum, der sie schon so oft heimgesucht hatte und doch war er neu. Warum? Wieder eine Frage, aber diesmal eine die sie nie stellen würde. Warum war ihr Traum anders? Warum sah sie Mark so anklagend an? Warum schrie Mama sie an, dass sie sie verlassen hatte? Das Sam ihre Familie verraten hatte? Warum sagte ihr Papa das? War es die Wahrheit?

Sie wusste es nicht. Wusste nur, sie wollte bei ihrer Mama, ihrem Papa und Mark sein, aber gleichzeitig... auch nicht. Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Hier im kaputten Auto. Hier wo so viel Rot war. Hier wo sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, da ihr Haar lang und stellenweise immer noch glänzte. Blond mit Rot. Nein, sie wollte nicht hier sein... aber sie wollte auch nicht Mama und Papa und Mark verlassen. Sie wollte...

Ein Schütteln und eine Stimme ließ sie aufwachen. Ein Traum. Nichts als ein Traum. Ein Alptraum, gebrochen von ihrer Janet. Wie so oft. Wie so viele Male zuvor.

„Sam? Sam, bist du wach?", fragte ihre Schwester leise und strich ihr dabei durch die Haare. 

Sam konnte jedoch nur nicken. Der Alptraum war noch immer in greifbarer Nähe und sie traute sich ganz einfach nicht zu sprechen aus Angst, dass Janet nicht wirklich da war und sie noch schlief. Sie hatte sich schon beinahe an ihre Träume gewöhnt, doch heute Nacht war es schlimmer als sonst. So schlimm anscheinend, dass wohl sogar Janet darauf aufmerksam geworden war. Normalerweise blieb Sam, wenn sie in ihren Träumen gefangen war, ruhig. Nur die getrockneten Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen und ihr feuchtes Kissen zeigten ihr oft, dass sie des nachts wieder in den Fängen eines Alptraumes gewesen war, doch heute... heut war er wohl zu stark für sie gewesen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie froh oder peinlich berührt sein sollte, dass Janet dies miterlebt hatte.

Janet setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und zog sie dann langsam zu sich heran. Zögerlich lehnte Sam ihren Kopf gegen Janets Schulter. Diese strich die ganze Zeit sanft durch die Haare um sie zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig legte die Blonde ihre Arme um Janets Taille und vergrub ihren Kopf in deren langen, braunen Haaren. Es war so ganz anders als ihr kurzes, blondes Haar, aber Sam mochte es. Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie liebte es, wenn sie Janet kämmen durfte. Nur wenig beruhigte sie so sehr wie mit ruhigen Strichen immer und immer wieder mit der Bürste durch das Haar der Älteren zu fahren.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", durchbrach Janets leise Stimme ihre Gedanken.

Sam blickte zu der Älteren auf und konnte Sorge und Mitgefühl in ihren Augen sehen. In diesem Moment spürte sie wie ihre Angst immer kleiner wurde und das nur durch ihre Anwesenheit. Wie die anderen Male, wo es ihr gereicht hatte sich neben Janets Bett zu schleichen und zu zusehen wie diese ruhig schlief. Nichts konnte sie so sehr beruhigen wie zu wissen, dass ihre neue Familie sicher war. Dass sie nicht alleine war... und so war es auch heute Nacht nur mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass Janet wach war und dies würde vielleicht alles ändern. Sam wollte das nicht. Wollte nicht, dass Janet wusste dass sie so große Angst hatte, wovor sie Angst hatte, dass sie überhaupt Angst hatte, dass sie nur ein kleines Mädchen war, aber nun war es passiert.

„Hey … ich bin ja da, Sam. Alles wird wieder gut.", wisperte Janet ganz leise.

Die Brünette zog die Bettdecke über sie beide und machte es sich so bequem, dass Sam noch immer mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Schulter liegen konnte. Ihre Schwester strich ihr dabei ganz langsam durch ihr Haar. "Sammy", fing sie an und dieses Mal sagte Sam nichts zu dem Namen für den sie eigentlich schon viel zu alt war, "vielleicht würde es dir helfen, wenn du mit Mama und Papa über deinen Traum reden würdest."

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und dann … ganz leise und so das ihre große Schwester es kaum verstand, hauchte sie ein leises „Ok". Janet wusste so leicht würde Sam sich nicht dazu bringen wirklich mit ihren Eltern zu reden, aber dies war schon ein großer Schritt und Janet würde schon aufpassen, dass Sam Hilfe bei ihren Eltern suchte, aber bis dahin ... bis dahin würde sie Sams Schlaf bewachen.

Ende Kapitel 7


	9. Halt meine Hand

**Wortanzahl:** 886 Wörter

**Kapitel 8 -Halt meine Hand**

"Hätten wir ihr was anderes sagen sollen? Haben wir ihr wirklich das richtige gesagt?", besorgt fuhr sich Shannon mit ihrer Hand durch das Haar. Eben hatten sie ein langes Gespräch mit ihrer kleinen Tochter gehabt, denn das war Sam. Sie war ihre und Gibbs Tochter. Genauso wie sie auch Jacobs und Elisabeths Tochter war. Sie wurde von so vielen geliebt und doch schien sie das gar nicht zu registrieren, zu sehr war sie noch gefangen in dem schlimmen Ereignis, dass ihre Kindheit zerstört hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätten ihr bereits geholfen dies langsam zu überwinden, aber diese Hoffnung war wohl falsch gewesen. Dies hatte das letzte Gespräch eindeutig bewiesen. Sie glaubte zwar, sie hatten Sam gut verständlich machen können, dass sie unschuldig war, doch... was war, wenn sie auch hier falsch lag?

"Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte ihr Mann leise und setzt sich neben sie auf die Couch. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie so dichter an sich heran. "Ich weiß es ganz einfach nicht. Ich bete dafür, dass sie verstanden hat, dass all dies nicht ihre Schuld gewesen ist. Ich versteh auch noch immer nicht wie sie darauf gekommen ist."

"Haben wir vielleicht irgendwas falsches gesagt, was ihr dieses Bild vermittelt hat? Oder hat jemand was anderes was gesagt?"

Es war dumm, aber sie wünschte sich einen Schuldigen zu finden. Ein Schuldiger bedeutet, dass Sam sich nicht selbst so sah. Das sie nicht selbst auf diese schreckliche Bild von sich selbst gekommen war. Sam war so klug, aber bei Gott, sie hoffte nicht, dass ihre Intelligenz ihr solch schrecklichen Ideen einpflanzte. Sie und der Rest der Familie können sie vor anderen Menschen schützen, doch wie sollten sie Sam vor sich selbst schützen?

"Nicht das ich wüsste ... doch sie wäre nicht einmal zu uns gekommen wenn Janet nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen hätte ... Das bereitet mir bald genauso viel Sorgen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie zu uns kommen würde wenn sie Probleme hat. Doch sie kam erst nachdem sie schon Wochenlang diese Albträume hatte ...", sagte Gibbs leise und er hauchte Shannon einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Auch er machte sich Sorgen, doch außer einer Ausdruck der leichten Erschöpfung trug er keinerlei Zeichen davon. Dies war genauso wie viele andere Dinge ein Überbleibsel seiner militärischen Erziehung. Darum hatten viele oft Probleme seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu erkennen. Doch Shannon kannte ihren Mann. Seitdem sie sich zum ersten Mal auf dem Bahnsteig getroffen hatten, war er immer in ihren Gedanken gewesen, und mit jedem neuen Treffen hatte sie ihn besser kennen gelernt. So sah sie auch jetzt nicht nur die Sorgen auf seinem Gesicht, sondern auch die Vorwürfe, die er sich machte.

"Gibbs... du kannst nichts dafür. Selbst, wenn du jeden Tag und jede Nacht hier gewesen wärst, so hättest du doch nichts ändern können. Auch, wenn es uns schwer fällt... und glaub mir, es fällt mir wirklich schwer", gibt sie mit einem schiefen, traurigen Lächeln zu, bevor sie weiter spricht, "...im Moment können wir nur hoffen, dass Sam sich langsam uns gegenüber öffnet... Und wenn nicht uns gegenüber, dann wenigstens findet sie vielleicht in Janet eine Möglichkeit diesen schrecklichen Unfall und all ihre anderen Sorgen zu verarbeiten."

"Meinst du nicht, dass das etwas zu viel Janet werden könnte. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich finde es wunderbar, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen! Doch Janet ist auch nur ein Kind! Mit Sams Intelligenz wären wir geeigneter. Mein Gott, sie hat mir letzte Woche den Rasenmäher auseinander gebaut, dann wieder zusammen und danach lief er noch besser als zu dem Zeitpunkt als wir ihn gekauft haben!"

"Wir lassen sie nicht allein, doch im Moment..." Shannon stockte, suchte nach Worten und fand doch keine. Mit einem leisen Seufzen löste sie sich aus Gibbs Armen, die er während der letzten Minuten um sie gelegt hatte, und stand auf um an ihre Bilderwand zu treten. All diese Fotos zeigten ihr, Gibbs und ihr gemeinsames Leben, dass in den letzten Jahren erst durch Janet, dann durch Sam und schließlich durch Kelly perfektioniert wurde. Sie hatten kein leichtes Leben und es war nicht perfekt. Wie oft wünschte sie sich im Geheimen, dass ihr Mann einen ungefährlicheren Job hatte, aber sie waren trotzdem glücklich. Vielleicht war sie darum so überfordert. Sie hatte nie erwartet ein traumatisiertest Kind in Pflege zu nehmen und sich so schnell in sie zu verlieben, bis sie es wie ein eigenes liebte. Warum konnte sie ihr dann nicht helfen? Warum war sie nur so hilflos?

"Wir schaffen das schon. So wie wir es bisher immer geschafft haben, Shannon!", versuchte ihr Mann sie leise zu beruhigen als er hinter sie trat und seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang. "Wir müssen ihr nur noch etwas mehr Zeit geben."

"Ja, doch wie viel Zeit ist genug?", fragte Shannon mit kleiner Stimme. "Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen sie leiden zu sehen... Besonders, wenn ich es nicht mal sehe, dass sie leidet, und ich sie nicht trösten kann. Ich will sie doch nur... beschützen." Erschöpft, sie war so erschöpft, und sie war so dankbar, dass sie ihren Mann hatte. Ihren Mann, der stark und sicher hinter ihr stand und sie stützte, während sie in diesem Moment der Schwäche nach einem neuen Weg für Sam und ihre Familie suchte.

Ende Kapitel 8


End file.
